


Undertale x Reader [x Special Crossover]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Other characters and pairings to be added, special crossover, undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Special crossover is yet to be decided.] [Name], a friend of Alphys, decides to put their skills to good use and make something they can be proud of. They're a little embarrassed of it, though. [Gender neutral for all you wonderful people.] [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale x Reader [x Special Crossover]

“ALPHYS!”

Alphys scrambled to get up, running to where the noise came from. “W-What is it? Did I do something?”

“Get your _girlfriend_ under control!”

“W-What? Why? What did she do this time?” Alphys fidgeted where she stood, watching her friend pace around the lab.

“She messed with my stuff again!” [Name], Alphys’s friend, gestured widely. They held a wrench in their hand, appearing to be looking for something as they wandered the room. From under a counter, they yelled, “Now I can't find my smaller screwdriver!”

Upon hearing all the commotion, Undyne rolled by the door in an office chair. “What's going on? Did Uptight finally lose their marbles?” The fish creature seemed to be holding a small red screwdriver, picking under their nails with it (for some reason or another).

“There it is!” They shouted, snatching the tool out of her hands. “Stop stealing my shit, Undyne!”

She put her hands up in defense, said, “Fine, fine,” and rolled away.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

[Name] screwed in a bolt, not seeing Mettaton come into their lab.

“Darling, have you seen— oooo, what’s that you’re making?”

“Go away, Mettaton,” they said distractedly, pursing their lips in concentration. “And I haven't seen Alphys.”

“Okay… well, have fun, darling.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

[Name] sighed, wiping their wrist over their forehead as their hands were converted in grease and paint marks. They put down the paintbrush down in the damp towel, getting up to wash their hands a bit.

“Hey, [Name], are you done yet, it's getting really la—!” Alphys jumped as [Name] scurried to cover up their project.

“No, go away, you aren't supposed to see it yet!” They shouted, tripping over a stray hammer and falling face first on the ground. They groaned as Alphys held back a giggle.

As their friend brushed themselves off, Alphys went up to what they were working on. It took them a second to realise, not what, but _who_ it was meant to be. “Wait, [Name], is that…?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first Undertale fic!
> 
> So, I'm well-aware of how short the prologue is but I had to end it on an intended note. Speaking of that...
> 
> The 'special crossover' is to be decided by you guys. You might've already guessed why, but for those who haven't, I'm gonna need you to vote anyways.
> 
> Your options for the special crossover is (there are multiple options, please take the time to read them all):
> 
> Anime/Animation (Any character from)
> 
> \- Haikyuu!!  
> \- Tokyo Ghoul  
> \- Hetalia  
> \- Attack on Titan  
> \- Soul Eater  
> \- Gravity Falls  
> \- Big Hero 6  
> \- Teen Titans  
> \- One Punch Man  
> \- Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> \- Prince of Stride  
> \- Fate/Series (Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Grand Order, etc.)  
> \- Kill la Kill  
> \- Evangelion  
> \- Miraculous Ladybug  
> \- We Bare Bears  
> \- Free!  
> \- Owari no Seraph  
> \- RWBY  
> \- Gakkou Gurashi  
> \- Ouran High School Host Club  
> \- Madoka Magica  
> \- Gravity Falls  
> \- DRAMAtical Murder  
> \- Death Parade  
> \- Other
> 
> TV shows/Books/Etc. (Any character from) 
> 
> \- Supernatural  
> \- BBC Sherlock  
> \- Doctor Who  
> \- Underworld Capital Incident  
> \- Mad Father  
> \- Homestuck  
> \- Maximum Ride  
> \- Practically anything Marvel related  
> \- Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/The Kane Chronicles  
> \- Corpse Party  
> \- Liar Liar (RPG game, not the movie)  
> \- Jessica Jones  
> \- Daredevil  
> \- The Outsiders  
> \- Star Wars  
> \- Teen Wolf  
> \- Kingsman: The Secret Service  
> \- Other
> 
> THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES TAKES THE PLACE AS THE SPECIAL CROSSOVER OR I'LL PICK ONE. THIS WILL BE LEFT UP UNTIL SOMETIME IN MAY.


End file.
